


Give the Folks a Little Sizzle

by DumbestBitchhh



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Mommy Kink, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, pageant AU, they're lesbians, they're not cars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestBitchhh/pseuds/DumbestBitchhh
Summary: She almost ran right into someone in the hallway—she would have seen her, but she had been looking for glitter, not some butch in a faded Dolly Parton t-shirt. Even in her heels, Monty had to look up a bit to watch the woman scan her. “You’re new.”Monty was taken aback that this woman had any authority here—she thought she might be lost—so taken aback that she couldn’t think of a clever thing to say. “Yeah. I don’t do city pageants.”
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 34
Kudos: 35





	1. Prelim

**Author's Note:**

> For Addison. You know who you are.

_ Just another day.  _ Monty did a breathing exercise as she pinned her hair up, perfectly curled against the sides of her head.  _ Just another competition. _

It wasn’t just another competition, Monty knew that. This wasn’t some throwaway regional pageant. And this was the first time she was doing it alone. She kept pushing thoughts of loneliness away so she wouldn’t mess up her makeup. Waterproof mascara was a scam.

She adjusted her tits in the mirror, pulling them out just enough for the cleavage to show, not so much that grandmothers in the audience would have a heart attack. She knew how to do that, at least.

She took a moment to admire herself, sparkly in the long red gown. She wished her momma could see her, wished someone could see her like this. Looking so perfect, so elegant. She shook herself off and walked to the door.

She almost ran right into someone in the hallway—she would have seen her, but she had been looking for glitter, not some butch in a faded Dolly Parton t-shirt. Even in her heels, Monty had to look up a bit to watch the woman scan her. “You’re new.”

Monty was taken aback that this woman had any authority here—she thought she might be lost—so taken aback that she couldn’t think of a clever thing to say. “Yeah. I don’t do city pageants.”

“Country girl, huh? Huh. Where’s your coach?”

“I don’t—” 

Another sparkling thing flounced up to them, dark hair tightly curled. “Doc, Momma, I can’t seem to find my baton—oh, hello you must be new.” Her giant eyes whipped toward Monty, who was trying desperately not to look at her décolletage—apparently this girl didn’t care about the grandmothers in attendance.

The woman—Doc, apparently, and a coach, apparently—sighed. “I left it backstage. Didn’t you see it there?”

The girl flushed delicately. “Oh—of course. Yes, of course. I’ll look there right away.” She smiled quickly to Monty and hurried away.

Monty, who had finally collected herself, raised her eyebrows. “That your girl?”

Doc was still looking the way she’d run off. “You shoulda seen her when I got her, honey.”

Monty squinted. “I can’t imagine what you woulda done.”

Doc laughed. “Well, good for you, country girl. We’ll see if you feel the same way later tonight.”

Without warning, Monty envisioned Doc pinning her down, hands gripping her thighs. She flushed. “What?”

Doc laughed. “When my girl beats you, hon. We’ll see what you think of me then.”

Monty had to get herself out of this situation. “Oh. Whatever. We’ll see.” She blocked out the sound of Doc’s laughter echoing down the hall.  _ Who does this lady think she is? _

* * *

“Montgomery McQueen!” Monty let the vibrations of her name fill her chest as she strutted onto the stage. Her blonde hair was as tall as it could be, her eyelashes were as long as they came, and her cheeks were redder than the devil. She looked good.

She let the lights of the auditorium blind her, let herself get carried by the cheers of the crowd. Being the best-- this is what she did best.

She won first runner up, and accepted it gracefully, gritting her teeth.  _ At least Doc’s girl don’t have a trophy. _

And then Doc’s girl won first. Monty jumped up and down, clapping with everyone else, imagining each slap was against the brunette’s perfect cheek.

* * *

She didn’t let herself cry in the mirror as she fished for bobby pins.  _ What does she have that I don’t got? _

She didn’t let herself cry in the shower as she washed off as much glitter as she could.  _ How could a fuckin’ baton act place at all? _

She didn’t let herself cry as she pulled her blanket over her shoulders as if it wasn’t 80 degrees in her new apartment. She didn’t even let herself think.

She got back up and looked in the bathroom mirror. She barely recognized herself like this-- looking in the mirror without all her glamor on felt wrong. Her blonde eyelashes made her eyes disappear into her face, and she couldn’t help but notice every tiny blemish. She even found a wrinkle.  _ Shit. _

She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep, so she pulled on some shorts and looked on Yelp for some local bars-- nothing crazy, she definitely didn’t feel like dancing.

The air was still stiflingly warm, even though the sun had been down for hours. She found the bar, a tiny hole in the ground in a part of the city that barely felt safe.

It was more crowded than she thought it would be, which was nice—she wanted the anonymity of a crowd tonight. She was tired of being looked at. She found a stool at the bar and ordered the pinkest drink on the menu, spinning the seat absentmindedly as she sipped the sugary concoction.

Someone slid into the seat next to her. “Hey, babygirl. What’re you here for?”

Monty liked being flirted with. So sue her. She tossed her hair and turned to the speaker— “ _ You. _ ”

Doc’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sorry do we—oh. Oh. Sorry. Didn’t recognize you. Montgomery, was it?”

Monty buried her face in her arms. “Monty—please. I don’t wanna see you right now. Or ever, really.”

Doc laughed. “You really can’t handle losing, huh?”

Monty shifted. “I got second place.”

“Yeah, but you lost to me. That bothers you, doesn’t it?” Doc took a sip from some deep brown liquor.

Monty stirred her ice cubes around. “No.”

“Whatever you say.” Doc smiled in an annoyingly attractive way, and Monty knew that without makeup her red cheeks would be too obvious so she pushed her hands against them.

“It’s just. . .” Monty scrunched up her face. “She was such a. . . well, for lack of a better word--”

“Bimbo? Yeah, I know.” Doc laughed. “But she’s a sweet girl.”

“Sweet don’t mean nothing where I’m from.”

“You don’t have coaches where you’re from, do you?”

Monty snorted. “Don’t need ‘em.”

“Then how’d you lose to a bimbo?”

“I—”

Doc got up. “Listen, babe, I know you hate me right now. But all I’m sayin’ is. . . if I could do that with a bimbo, imagine what I could do with you.”

* * *

Monty turned the business card Doc had slid her last night around in her fingers. She looked around her bare apartment, which was an oven without a/c.

She sighed.

And she called the number.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Montgomery McQueen.” Doc stared at Monty as she took a sip of beer. She was lounging on the couch in her studio like she owned the place, which she did.
> 
> Monty had been shifting as Doc had silently watched her for the past five minutes, and sighed with relief that they were finally talking. “Monty. Yes.”
> 
> Doc tilted her head. “What kind of a name is that?”
> 
> “It’s my—I don’t know. It’s just my name.”

“Well, that was faster than expected.” Doc’s mouth was full. It was 11 a.m. and Monty wondered if she was eating a late breakfast or an early lunch.

“How do you know it’s me?” Monty tried to bite down her surge of frustration. She needed a coach.

She could hear Doc smiling. “You think I give my number to just anyone? Listen, hon, why don’t you come on down to my studio this afternoon? The address is on my card.”

“This afternoon?” Monty wasn’t sure what she was expecting.

“Sure. Mia’s going to some party, so I have free time.”

“Oh—” For some reason, Monty was surprised Doc was still seeing the Bimbo. Disappointed? No. She couldn’t care less. “Okay.”

“Great.” Doc hung up before Monty could say anything else.

* * *

Monty wasn’t sure what girls were supposed to wear when they met with their coaches. And this coach was so— _ different—  _ from other ones, she couldn’t even really guess what was expected.

She dug through her boxes of clothes to find a pair of cutoff shorts that her ass didn’t hang out of, but when she put them on, they just didn’t feel right. Ass out it was.

And she figured a coach would want to know what she had to work with, so she chose a tight tank top with “princess” bedazzled on the tits. Perfect.

Was it too slutty? Monty frowned as she checked herself out in the mirror. She’d be the first to admit she had bad judgement when it came to that kind of thing, and the last to admit that something about the idea of meeting Doc made her want to dress a little skimpier than usual.

To keep the outfit from being too casual, she threw on a pair of heels and did a little makeup. She turned back to her room and winced at the mess she’d made, then left, only fifteen minutes later than she’d meant to.

* * *

“Montgomery McQueen.” Doc stared at Monty as she took a sip of beer. She was lounging on the couch in her studio like she owned the place, which she did.

Monty had been shifting as Doc had silently watched her for the past five minutes, and sighed with relief that they were finally talking. “Monty. Yes.”

Doc tilted her head. “What kind of a name is that?”

“It’s my—I don’t know. It’s just my name.”

“Really? You didn’t come up with McQueen yourself?”

Monty wrinkled her nose. “No. Why would I?”

“I like it. It has Pizazz.”

Monty squinted. Doc was in a Nascar t-shirt just as faded as the one she’d been in the day before. “What do you know about pizazz?”

Doc pointed her beer. “Watch your mouth.” She took another sip. “And you go by Monty? Why?”

“It’s easier to say. Why do you go by Doc?”

Doc nodded. “Montgomery’s a city. You might end up competing against a  _ Miss Montgomery. _ ”

Monty rolled her eyes. “Take it up with my Momma.” She suddenly remembered her momma and wished she hadn’t mentioned her at all.

Luckily Doc didn’t seem to be hearing what Monty was saying at all. “Listen, how would you feel about a new name?”

“What?”

“Well, McQueen has so much pizazz. You should make your whole name like that.  _ Blondie McQueen. _ ”

“Blondie?”

Doc shrugged. “Was the first thing I could think of. I’ll give you time to think about it. Let’s talk about your accent.”

“My  _ accent? _ ” Monty didn’t have an accent.

“Yeah, you sound like a cat that was raised by rednecks. That’s cute and all,” Monty blushed, and Doc smiled, “but the judges won’t be able to understand a word you say.”

They continued planning as the sun began to sink lower in the sky. Rain started falling onto the metal roof of the studio, and Doc ordered pizza—vegetarian, so it was healthy. Monty began to relax into the couch, letting her guard down as much as she dared.

“You want a beer?” Doc asked suddenly.

Monty had been in the middle of reciting a tongue twister. “What?”

Doc got up. “Need to stretch my legs. Goin’ to the kitchen. You want a beer?” 

It sounded like the roof was being pelted with BB pellets. “Yeah. Sure.”

Doc leaving left a sort of a void— Monty hadn’t realized how lonely she had been until today, finally getting to spend time with another human. She pulled her legs to her chest.

She wondered what her momma was doing. She wondered if it was storming, there, too, wherever she was. Suddenly thunder rumbled overhead, and Monty couldn’t help it—she whimpered. She’d always been kinda afraid of storms, and whenever she’s lonely it just—the lightning flashed and she hid her head in her hands, trying to control her breathing.

“I hope you like crappy beer. I’m all out of—hey, you okay, kid?” Doc walked tentatively over like she wasn’t sure what to do.

Monty smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“What, are you scared of a little lightning?”

Monty pressed her nails into her thighs. “I—”

“ _ Wait _ .” Doc slammed the beers onto the table.

“What?”

“It’s perfect— Lightning McQueen.”

Monty’s chest tightened. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not, kid. Listen, it sounds cool as hell. And, uh, it shows that, uh, you embrace what you’re afraid of. God, it’s perfect. Are you writing this down?”

Monty laughed. “Are you serious? What kindofa name is Lightning?”

Doc looked at her square in the eyes. “It’s a one-of-a-kind name. It’s yours.”

Monty remembered all the times her momma had left her alone in the house when it stormed. All the times she’d told her to stop crying so loud. And she thought, maybe, that she didn’t want the name  _ that _ woman had chosen for her. “What the hell. I’ll do it.”

Doc handed her a beer and clinked hers against it. “That’s my girl.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it'll get JUICIER ;) soon hehehe— rating may change.


	3. Peach Orchard Boars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You a lightweight?” Mia asked Lightning, looking at her out of the side of her eye.
> 
> “Pff. You wish.” Lightning drank her entire glass in one sip. “You?”
> 
> Mia’s eyes twinkled. “Bring it on, babe.”

Monty— _Lightning—_ seemed to be in a constant dilemma about what to wear. Doc had invited her and Mia to a party at a new bar down the street. She wondered what Mia was going to wear. She didn’t have much yet, so she pulled on a t-shirt dress and hoped covering herself in jewelry would be enough.

Mia ended up being coated in jewelry _and_ in a delicate beaded number that shimmered as she walked. She also seemed to have brought herself as a date.

“Miss Lightning!! Hi!!” She called. “This is my sister, Tia!”

Tia was just as beautiful as Mia, although from her posture, Lightning could tell she had stopped doing pageants. Knowing the girls around here, Lightning assumed she had married at 18 and kissed the glitz goodbye.

Lightning smiled back. “Hey. Is Doc already in there or are we meeting out here?”

Mia fluttered her hand. “Already in there, I’m sure.”

Mia grabbed her arm and they waltzed into the bar; it was an industrial building covered in string lights and Lightning already knew what Doc would think about it.

“You seen this fuckin’ place?” Doc found them almost immediately. She had a beer in one hand and a tiny hot dog in the other.

“It’s so cute!” Mia smiled. “I’m gonna go get a drink. I’ll be back!” She swept Tia away, leaving Lightning alone.

Lightning shifted. “Real hipster kinda place, huh?”

Doc grunted. “Fuckin’ tear down real bars for this shit.”

Lightning laughed. “You’re an old lady, aren’t you.”

Doc eyed her. “Naw, you’re just a baby still. That’s all.”

“Mhm.” Lightning smiled. “I guess you’re right. Wasn’t it you who called me _babygirl_?”

“Shuddup.”

“Heeey!” Mia ran up to them, precariously holding about five drinks of various bright colors.

Lightning took a pink one off her hands. “Girl, you took the whole bar.”

“Well, they all looked so good!” She giggled. 

“I need another beer,” Doc muttered, already heading for the bar.

“You a lightweight?” Mia asked Lightning, looking at her out of the side of her eye.

“Pff. You wish.” Lightning drank her entire glass in one sip. “You?”

Mia’s eyes twinkled. “Bring it on, babe.”

They were both lightweights, actually. But they were also both competitive. And the drinks were _so pink._

“Fuck, I’m _drumk.”_ Lightning leaned against Mia’s warm skin, drawn by her sparkly outfit.

Mia tittered. “Yeah, you really are.”

“Shuddup. You are too.”

Mia let her head roll onto Lightning’s. “H-yeah, I am.”

Doc happened to walk by. “Oh, please tell me you two aren’t drunker than peach orchard boars.”

Lightning sat up straight, knocking Mia off of her. “Helllooo, Doctor.”

Mia hiccupped. “We’re a little tipsy, tha’s all.”

Doc took their drinks away and replaced them with glasses of water. “Yeah, right. Well, we have training tomorrow, so you two better not get wasted.”

“Wasted? Me?” Lightning almost fell out of her seat.

Doc caught her and lifted her back into her chair with one hand. “Careful, babygirl.”

Lightning’s breath caught. “You called me babygirl.”

Doc grunted. “Cause you’re acting like a child. Sober up, idiots.” She flicked Mia in the shoulder and walked away.

Mia turned to Lightning, biting her lip. “Don’tcha think Doc’s. Kinda hot?”

Lightning gaped at her. “What?”

“Oh, I dunno. Just something about her. . . I bet she’s real good at it, you know?”

Lightning wasn’t blushing, alcohol just made her cheeks red. “What?”

“You know. Sex.”

“No I--” why was she so bothered by this conversation? Why did she hate this so much? “I don’t think so.”

Mia was leaning over, her tits were almost spilling out of her dress. “You don’t?”

Lightning looked into her water glass. “I bet I’m better’n her.”

Mia was practically in Lightning’s lap. “Yeah?”

Oh.

_Oh_.

Okay.

Lightning’s hand found its way to Mia’s thigh. “Yeah.”

Mia leaned close. “Prove it.”


	4. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc can tell what Lightning's been up to.

Lightning woke up first, her head pounding. They had gone back to her place, at least, so it was familiar here. She brushed her teeth, showered, and put on fresh clothes, attempting normalcy.

But it wasn’t normal.

“Mornin’, baby.” Mia had woken up and was stretched out in Lightning’s sheets. She looked like a model on the cover of a magazine, smooth and toned and long.

Lightning sighed. “Good morning.”

Mia got up and started rooting around in Lightning’s mostly empty kitchen. “What time is it?”

Lightning checked her phone. “1:30—” and just as she said it, she saw all of Doc’s missed calls, and Mia had the same realization—

“We’re late.”

They stared at each other, then quickly threw on what they could find and ran out the door.

Fuck.

* * *

“We’re not gonna tell her, right?” Lightning stopped Mia at the door.

Mia tilted her head. “Why?”

“Well—don’t you think she’ll be mad?”

Mia bit her lip. “Why?”

“I don’t–never mind. You’re right.”

Doc knew anyway. As soon as they walked in, there she was, arms crossed, looking them up and down. The back of Lightning’s neck began to sweat.

“I was beginning t’think you two’d up and died.”

Mia collapsed onto the couch. “It’s your fault for inviting us to that party.”

Doc’s brow furrowed. She glanced at Lightning, who was pretty sure she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She sighed. “Well, don’t be late again.”

Mia’s fingers brushed Lightning’s thigh. “Can’t make any promises.”

Lightning blushed and moved away. “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

Practice used to be sort of fun. They would walk around with books on their head while Doc barked at them, laughing as the books slid to the floor. They would practice for their questions and Mia would give a ridiculous answer, and Doc would look at Lightning incredulously.

Not today.

Doc was sort of a hard ass, but never like this.

“Back straight, Lightning, come on.” She hit Lightning’s lower back, making the books fall to the ground.

Mia giggled. Lightning wished she could just laugh at all this, too, but she hated to see Doc so upset. “Sorry, Ma’am.”

Doc grimaced. “And I’ve had just about enough of that accent, too. You’re gonna need to stay late to work with me on that.”

Mia pranced out the door at the end of the day. She grabbed Lightning before she left and whispered, “Good luck,” in her ear.

Lightning looked sheepishly at Doc. “Fun party.”

Doc’s lips tightened. “Yeah.”

Lightning tossed her hair over her shoulder. She couldn’t understand why Doc was so mad. “How you gonna change my accent?”

Doc sighed. “Here’s some flashcards. I want you to go through them.”

Lightning started working on the cards, which were a series of tongue twisters, while Doc disappeared and came back with a bottle of beer.

They worked all evening, Doc stopping Lightning and making her go back if she slurred even one vowel.

Finally, she got through the whole stack. She looked up and saw Doc mixing drinks, her hands solid against the shaker, sure on the spoon. “Here.” Doc held a drink out to her.

Lightning tried not to look at Doc’s hands, then tried not to not to look. “What’s this?”

Doc sighed. “I was tough on you today. Figured you need something to take the edge off.”

Lightning looked at her with wide eyes. “Is this an apol—”

“Just take the drink, kid.”

“Thank you.” Lightning sipped the drink. She looked around the room at pictures of Mia and girls who looked just like Mia. Her eyes fell on a photo that looked like it was ancient.

It must have been the 70s, judging from the long, lacy sleeves. The woman had long, shiny brown hair and giant eyes, accented with heavy makeup. She was holding a giant trophy, but instead of smiling a victorious smile, her mouth was set, like she had just come back from war.

Doc followed Lightning’s gaze. “Like my trophy?”

Lightning looked at the woman with leathery skin and cropped hair before her. “That’s you?”

“Don’t look so shocked. Yeah, I was pretty once.”

“That’s not—you’re still—” Lightning tried to focus her thoughts. “You’re just so different now.”

Doc snorted. “Yeah, well, a lot’s happened.”

Lightning nodded, scared of how tender Doc was acting, seeing how sharp she was earlier.

Doc must’ve remembered too. “Well, it’s getting late. You should get your beauty sleep.”

Lightning smiled and batted her eyes. “I don’t need it.”

Doc scoffed. “Get outta here, sweetheart.”

* * *

Lightning tossed in bed. The sheets still smelled like Mia, and for some reason, she hated it. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. She usually liked the way her bed smelled after sex, so why did she have a pit in her stomach now?

She remembered Doc’s hands mixing the drink.

Doc’s soft voice offering some kind of apology.

Doc’s eyes looking at the old photograph.

Yeah, she knew why.

And she had to get over it.

  
  



	5. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you really think I can win this?” Lightning couldn’t look Doc in the eye. Do you think I’m beautiful?
> 
> Doc snorted. “If anyone can, it’d be you, baby.”

Mia continued throwing herself at Lightning. She’d brush Lightning’s thigh when she walked by, whisper in her ear.

Doc seemed to have gotten used to it, which should have made Lightning happy—she was certainly easier to work with now—but it didn’t.

Lightning had tried to kill her ridiculous crush: tell herself Doc was way too old, too strict, too set in her ways. Would never see Lightning as more than a child. But she was spending more and more time with Doc as the season inched closer, and it only made her crush worse and worse.

She caved, let the feelings consume her, hoping they’d pass one day. She let herself be content with her own fingers at the end of the day, imagining Doc’s smooth knuckles in their place.

Her life fell into a routine. She woke up early in the morning and went to work thoughtlessly. She came home and fell back asleep. She would wake up and get ready to see Doc—she always put extra care into her clothes, her face, but she pretended she didn’t.

She would turn up fashionably late to their training sessions, and Doc would ridicule her. They’d work on their walk, their talk, how they’d answer questions.

At the end of their sessions, after Mia left, Lightning couldn’t help but stay behind with Doc every time. It was so warm with her, so comfortable. So much better than home.

“Do you really think I can win this?” Lightning couldn’t look Doc in the eye.  _ Do you think I’m beautiful? _

Doc snorted. “If anyone can, it’d be you, baby.”

Lightning examined the scabs and calluses on her feet. “But I’m so short.”

“That don’t matter. You take up the whole room.”

“Really?”

“An’ you’re one of the prettiest girls up there.”

Lightning wrinkled her nose. “You only seen me with makeup on.”

“I’ve seen so much makeup over the years. . . Trust me, Lightning. You can win this thing.”

Lightning knew Doc was speaking to her like a child. She knew Doc didn’t actually think she was beautiful. But still, she tucked Doc’s words away, playing them over and over in her head as she fell asleep every night.

Doc believed she could win this. And so she would.

* * *

“Hey. Babygirl.” Doc’s voice was soft and gravelly in Lightning’s ear. She touched Lightning’s back lightly, making the hairs on her arm stand up. “You want this?”

Lightning bit her lip and nodded.

Doc’s hand toyed with the end of Lightning’s skirt. “What was that?”

Lightning blushed and dipped her head. “Yes. . .”

Lightning’s phone buzzed, tearing her awake. She slipped her fingers inside herself desperately and checked her phone with her other hand—Doc had texted: “Hey sleeping beauty. We leave in 30 minutes.”

She’d gotten so used to the routine of training that she’d forgotten about the pageant. 

Fuck.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short. Being far away from my gf has made me much more frustrated with writing pining lmao.


	6. Pageant Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc paused. Lightning forced herself not to look to see if it was to check her out. “Okay then. Good luck out there.”
> 
> Lightning snorted, scraping away a stray bit of lipstick with her fingernail. “Thanks. I need it.”
> 
> Doc rolled her eyes. “No you don’t. Now hurry up. You can’t win if you don’t go on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say from here on it will be a bit more graphic, sexually. As a heads up for anyone who's not into that.

Lightning was still flustered on the drive to the pageant. Too fucking flustered to be nervous. She sat next to Doc in Doc’s old pickup truck that she couldn’t believe was still driving.

Lightning slid her hands under her thighs, trying to gently un-stick them from the seat. “Was this thing made before AC or something?”

“It’s getting us there, ain’t it?” Doc watched the road, refusing to look at her.

Lightning slumped delicately, pushing her tits out. “I don’t have proof of that yet.”

Doc glanced at her before quickly looking away. “Sit up straight.”

Fuck.

Lightning rubbed her thighs together, trying to satiate herself.

“Lightning.”

“Yeah?”

“Sit. Up.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” _fuckfuckfuck_

Why couldn’t she focus? She blamed the heat.

“Wow, Doc. You sound like you’re talking to a dog.” Mia popped her head between them.

“If she’s gonna keep this up, that’s how she’s gonna get treated.”

Lightning moaned. “I’m just nervous.”

Doc glanced at her again. “Don’t be.”

Lightning shifted. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

They pulled into the parking lot and Doc turned around to look at them. “Alright. Best behavior. I mean it. Let’s show these girls what we got, but be ladies, alright? “

Mia sniffed. “I don’t think Lightnin’s much of a _lady,_ Doc.”

Lightning’s cheeks flushed. “Hey.”

Doc sighed. “Can we just. . . come on, we’re already late.”

* * *

Lightning liked to look at her makeup far away from the mirror, backed up against the opposite wall. If she couldn’t see it, she knew she had to put more on. The problem was that the angle of the mirrors in this place was not made for short people, so Lightning got to work stacking whatever she could find to stand on.

Doc walked in. “What the hell are you doing?”

Lightning refused to blush. “Checking my makeup.”

“Uh-huh. Well, your makeup better be good, cause you’re on in ten minutes, babe.”

Lightning’s heart thudded. “Oh.”

“Yeah. So get into your dress, come on.”

Lightning quickly dropped her shorts to the floor, grabbing the dress off of the rack. “Can you help me?”

Doc paused. “Of course.”

Fuck. Why did she ask that? 

Lightning turned away and took off her shirt and bra as quickly as possible, hoping Doc wouldn’t notice that she was being weird.

Why was she being weird?

She pulled the dress on, and wordlessly, Doc stepped up to help zip it, one hand gently resting on Lightning’s shoulder, then gripping it when the zipper got stuck halfway up.

Lightning tried not to focus on Doc’s fingers and the way her back yearned to push against them, drive them deeper into her skin.

And then it was over. Doc’s hands flew off of her. “Well, I better go. . . Mia’s on soon. So.”

Lightning nodded. “‘Course. I’ll be out in a sec.”

Doc paused. Lightning forced herself not to look to see if it was to check her out. “Okay then. Good luck out there.”

Lightning snorted, scraping away a stray bit of lipstick with her fingernail. “Thanks. I need it.”

Doc rolled her eyes. “No you don’t. Now hurry up. You can’t win if you don’t go on.” She left briskly, leaving Lightning shaken in her wake.

Fuck.

That dream still hadn’t left Lightning’s head.

And Doc’s hands. . .

Fuck.

She checked the clock as her hands were already grabbing up the folds of her dress, as her fingers were already slipping inside.

Just a little.

For relief.

She couldn’t sit so she backed herself against the wall again, trying to hide herself behind the rack of dresses as much as possible. One finger, then two, then three,

“Fuck,” she breathed, 

She closed her eyes and imagined what Doc would do if she walked in on her. Imagined her scolding her for wrinkling her dress. 

Faster, faster, a fourth finger,

Imagined her bending Lightning over and laughing at how wet she was, then using her own fingers, her solid fingers, slipping them into Lightning, asking if this is what she wanted, making her come until she didn’t know what day it was.

She couldn’t help but moan as she came, bracing herself against the wall.

Fuck.

Now her hand was a mess and her dress really _was_ wrinkled.

Doc knocked on the door. “Lightning? What are you—we don’t have all day.”

She looked into the mirror as she hastily cleaned herself up with a makeup wipe. Her hair wasn’t too out of place, and actually, there was something about her that looked different now. . . glowing.

Maybe Doc was right. Maybe she _could_ win this thing.

* * *

People always asked Lightning why she did pageants. 

Was it to get guys’ attention? Certainly not.

Was it for the money? That definitely played a part.

But there were other ways to make money.

No, it was always something else.

People fucking _loved_ her when she got onstage.

They cheered as she pranced onto the stage, hair and tits bouncing.

They watched in awe as she roller skated around the stage while singing the ABCs backwards.

They clapped respectfully when she gave a speech about some shit Doc had told her to say about world peace.

They ate her up.

And it was like she hadn’t breathed in months because suddenly, _finally,_ everything made sense. Everything was right and good and easy.

And then she won.

She was gonna move on to state.

And it all was perfect. The light reflected off of her glowing cheeks as she accepted her crown. She glanced offstage and saw Doc smiling like she’d never seen Doc smile.

She came offstage and immediately was folded into Doc’s arms, breathing in the smell of cologne, old beer, gasoline, cinnamon, feeling Doc’s breath hot against her neck, her hair prickling as Doc whispered, “Told ya so.”

Fuck.

It had all led up to this.

* * *

She and Mia made Doc take them to the after party. It was at some bar owned by one of the girls’ parents.

Lightning strutted in, smiling, ready to get wasted.

Doc put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t get too wasted. We have training tomorrow.”

Lightning laughed. “I know that. Who do you think I am?”

Mia came running up, calling, “Lightning!” in a sing-songy voice and waving around neon drinks.

“Whatever,” Doc grumbled, and started to walk away.

Lightning panicked. “Hey, wait, where ya goin?”

Doc smiled. “Have fun, kid. I’ll be at the bar when you need a ride home.”

Mia held Lightning close. “Maybe she won’t need a ride home.”

Lightning slid out of her grasp. “No, that would be nice, thank you, ma’am. I won’t be long, I promise.”

Mia dragged her across the bar to some kind of arcade. “Look, they have games!”

Lightning finished her drink. “They got a racin’ game? I’m the shit at those.”

Mia giggled. “Yeah, right there. Tia and I will be your good luck, okay, babe?”

Lightning’s skin crawled at the word _babe_. “Tia’s here?”

“Yeah, hi.” Tia brushed Lightning’s arm with her fingers. “So you’re good at racing? I guess that makes sense—I heard you were good with your hands.”

“ _Tia!”_ Mia giggled.

Lightning ignored them and settled into the seat of the game, her hands tracing the smooth wheel.

Someone slid into the opponent’s seat, but she was getting her head in the game, so she didn’t turn to see who it was.

_START._

She fucking loved racing games. Something about the rush.

Her opponent wasn’t a newbie who always crashed into walls, either, this was a pro. She grinned and bit her lip as she maneuvered her car around the other one, only to be spun away, Mia and Tia bouncing on their heels as she fought to catch up.

Some kind of luck was on her side today, though, and she pulled through at just the last second. She put down the wheel in victory and spun to her opponent. “Hey, good game—”

Her opponent was grinning at her, her dark eyes catching the light from the game. Fuck. Lightning would know those eyes anywhere. And those lips. And that thick dark hair. And those long legs that ended with the nicest ass Lightning had ever seen. 

“Sally Carerra.”

The bombshell laughed. “Hey, Monty. Long time no see.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this chapter a bit longer to make up for the short chapter I left you with hehe. Out of school now so hopefully I will be posting a bit more regularly.  
> Thank you everyone for your support!


	7. The Competiton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation:  
> Lightning would know those eyes anywhere. And those lips. And that thick dark hair. And those long legs that ended with the nicest ass Lightning had ever seen.   
> “Sally Carerra.”  
> The bombshell laughed. “Hey, Monty. Long time no see.”

“I uh, I actually don’t go by Monty anymore.” Lightning swirled her drink.

“Oh, yeah. . . I noticed during the pageant. I was like  _ what  _ did you just call her?  _ Lemon? _ ”

“Lightning—You were watching?”

Sally laughed, and fuck, her smile. . .

Two years ago, she was smiling at Monty as she made them breakfast. “Hey, sleepyhead. Want a pancake?”

Monty sat at the table and watched her. “Yeah. Yes, please.”

Sally bit her lip, looking at Monty so soft. “You’re so cute.”

Monty blushed and picked at her sleeve. “I’m not—look at  _ you. _ ”

Sally laughed. “You are. You want blueberries?”

“Hm?”

“Monty? Uh, Lightning?” Sally was searching her face.

“Oh, sorry.” Lightning blushed. “Lost in thought.”

“Yeah, that’s my Monty alright.” Sally’s face pinched. “I mean. . .”

“I know what you mean. Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Well, I was watching cause I just won over in our county and I wanted to go around and see who my competition would be for state.”

“Oh!” Fuck. “Congra—”

“I gotta say, I never thought I’d have to worry about  _ you.  _ No offence.”

Lightning scrunched up her face. “I mean, some taken.”

Sally laughed. “No really, obviously I always thought you had the talent and stuff, but I don’t know. . .”

Lightning hoped the dark corner they were in concealed her blush. “Oh. Well, I got a trainer now.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re blushing!”

“I’m not.”

“So she’s hot.”

“I—no—no, it’s not like that. . .”

Sally poked her arm. “It’s okay. I’m not jealous.”

Lightning huffed a laugh. “I know. . .”

“Do you? Because you haven’t been answering my texts.”

“I do. Really. It’s just been weird, you know? I feel like I have a whole new life here.”

“And a whole new girl, apparently.”

“I told you, it’s not like—”

“Babe, stop lying.”

Lightning sighed and looked at her drink. “I mean. Okay. You’re gonna judge me. . . and she’s not into me  _ at all,  _ okay? But she’s older. . .”

Sally laughed. “You never could just take what’s easy, huh?”

Lightning ducked her head. “Shut up.”

“Wait, wait, wait. . . I saw who you were hugging earlier. . . oh shit. . . is your trainer  _ Doc Hudson? _ ”

Lightning looked up. “You know her?”

Sally laughed. “Yeah, I know her, dude. She was an icon. You really. . . wow, I can’t believe I’m competing against someone who doesn’t even care about the history—”

“Shut up! I do care. I never heard of her though.”

“The Hudson Hornet?”

“Oh. . .  _ oh.” _

“Yeah.”

“I can’t believe. . .”

“How much of an idiot you are? I can’t believe you’re in love with  _ Doc Hudson. _ ”

“Shhhh!!! Keep your voice down, Sally, you trying to kill me?”

“I’ll be quiet if you tell me how you two met.”

“Fine. . . fine.”

You never think that you would have any sort of positive revelations in the corner of a bar late at night with your ex-now-competition, but

“Oh shit. You really like her.” Sally breathed.

“No, no, no. It’s just a little thing. . .”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m getting over it.”

“Why? She clearly feels the same.”

“No—”

“Monty—Lightning. Why else would she have taken you on for free? Why else would she let you spend long nights at her place? Fuck, dude, she’s literally been watching us this whole time—don’t look, idiot.”

_ Watching us?  _ “I think she just sees herself in me, or somethin.”

“Yeah, maybe. . . but don’t be so fuckin’ sure.”

“I don’t wanna risk it.”

“Fine. . . your loss. Another round?”

“Yes, please.

And that round turned into another, and another. . . Lightning had forgotten how well Sally held her liquor.

Lightning was a slobbering idiot, though, and was nearly falling out of her chair. “You really think she likes me?”

“Yeah, I  _ been  _ saying that. God, I forgot how much of a lightweight you are. You said she’s driving you home? You better make sure she’s still good for that. Come on.” Sally helped Lightning up and pulled her onto her shoulder. “I’ll help you.”

Everything was kinda hazy as Lightning watched Sally talk to Doc, like a weird dream. Doc’s glare penetrated the haze, though.

“I thought I told you to take it easy.”

“I din’t have that many.”

Sally shifted under Lightning’s weight. “Sorry, that might have been my fault.”

Doc sighed. “It’s. . . do you mind takin her out to the truck with me?”

“Of course.” Sally dragged Lightning through the bar and the parking lot, and she and Doc both had to assist hoisting her into the passenger seat. As Doc walked around the side of the truck, Sally leaned into Lightning’s ear like a kiss. “I believe in you.” She smiled slyly and walked back into the bar, waving at them.

Doc watched Lightning with an unreadable expression. “You really know how to pick ‘em.”

Lightning looked at the smooth lines of Doc’s face, her hawkish eyes, her stern lips. “Yeah, I do.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really love how I said there would be more smut from here on out and then made this chapter super clean lmao love that. Hope you liked it! next chapter is gonna be a big one!


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doc,” she said softly. Doc grunted in response, so she continued. “Do you think I’m pretty?”
> 
> “Lightnin, we been over this a million times.”
> 
> “No, I mean. . . do you think I’m sexy?”

Doc’s jaw was set as she started the drive home. Lightning pressed her forehead against the cool window and watched her. “You’re maddat me.”

Doc quickly glanced at her. “No.”

Lightning pouted. “You  _ are. _ Cause I had too much to drink?”

“No—I. . . I’m not mad.”

“I’m sorry ‘m drumk, I forgot how good Sally can hold her liquor.”

“Old  _ pal  _ of yours?”

“Yeah.” Lightning watched the landscape blur. “Somethin like that.”

They were quiet for a minute. The world spun. Lightning focused her eyes on Doc’s sharp profile.

“Doc,” she said softly. Doc grunted in response, so she continued. “Do you think I’m pretty?”

“Lightnin, we been over this a million times.”

“No, I mean. . . do you think I’m sexy?”

Doc scoffed. “The girls you got hangin all over you should give you a clue.”

Lightning’s face heated. “I don’t got—I didn’t mean—no, do  _ you  _ think I’m sexy?” She briefly met Doc’s eyes.

Doc looked away. “That’s not important.”

“It is to me!” Lightning’s voice cracked.

Doc sighed. “Sure, kid. I think you’re sexy.”

“Doc?”

“What?”

“Can we pull over?”

Doc held Lightning’s hair back as she threw up elegantly into some bushes on the side of the highway. Lightning’s momma had never done that, even when she was little. It was a strange feeling. Safe. 

Doc eyed her as she straightened back out. “You really did drink a lot.”

Lightning choked back a sob, coughing. “I’m  _ sorry. _ I’m just sad.”

“Sad? You won.”

“Not about that, silly.” Lightning clambered back into the truck.

Doc hoisted her in, her wide hands firm on Lightning’s ass. “I’m taking you to my place. You’re too drunk to go home alone.”

Lightning flushed. “Your place?”

“Yeah. Someone’s gotta take care of you.”

Lightning was silent again as they continued down the road.  _ She wants to take care of me.  _ Lightning could hardly comprehend what that meant.

“You all good, babygirl?” Doc’s voice shook Lightning out of her stupor.

“Oh! Yeah, mommy. . . all good. . .”

Doc started coughing, and it was hard to tell in the dark, but Lightning thought her face was a little flushed. “Mommy?”

Lightning blinked. “Oh. . . I didn’t mean to say that out loud. . .” maybe she had. She looked over at Doc and pouted. “But you called me babygirl. You can’t just  _ do  _ that.”

Doc frowned. “That’s different.”

“Well, it made me  _ horny,  _ how was I s’posed to react?”

Doc coughed again. “It. . .”

“Please.” Lightning put her hand on Doc’s thigh. There might have been a tiny voice in her head telling her to stop, but it was so far away. . . “You  _ know  _ I like you, Doc, there’s no way. . . fuck, think about you all the time. . .”

Doc turned into town. “Maybe I should take you to your place.”

“No! No. . . why?” Lightning was on the verge of tears. “Sally said you like me too.”

“Sally. . .” Doc sighed. “Fine. You’re coming with me. But only. . . to take care of you.”

“You don’t like me?” Lightning wished her head would stop spinning, wished she could stop her voice from cracking.

“I’m too old for you, Lightning.”

Lightning’s heart stopped. “That wasn’t a no.”

“I’m too old to be some fling of yours. I’m not Mia, or Sally, or. . .”

“They’re not—! Sally’s my  _ friend  _ now _ ,  _ and I slept with Mia  _ once,  _ but I stopped because she wasn’t  _ you _ ! I want  _ you _ !”

Doc licked her lips as she pulled into the driveway. “No, you don’t. Come on, let me take care of you.”

Lightning couldn’t say any words after that—it wasn’t her best moment, blubbering and falling as Doc gently cleaned her face, as Doc brushed her teeth, as Doc gave her a soft t-shirt, as Doc tucked her into bed.

“Can—can I get a kiss goodnight, at least?”

Doc stopped and looked at her. Lightning’s breath caught at the sadness in her eyes. “Sure, kid.” And she leaned down and gently kissed Lightning’s forehead. 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry I keep promising and not delivering... there will be sex someday...
> 
> sorry phoenix, I feel like I'm ripping off your fics with this confession lol consider it a compliment!
> 
> thank you all for reading!


	9. Take Care of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No.” Lightning’s grasp tightened. “I can’t leave right now, okay? I can’t. I’m too. . . Please, you said you’d take care of me.”
> 
> Doc sighed. “Lightning.”
> 
> “So take care of me.” Lightning might’ve still been a little drunk from last night. Or maybe Doc’s confession shook something out of her. She gently placed Doc’s hand on her inner thigh. “Please.”

Lightning woke up with a throbbing headache. Light streamed in through the open windows—she blinked as she looked around the unfamiliar room. What had happened? It all felt kinda blurry—and then it hit her in a rush.

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

She pulled the covers over her head, wondering if there was some way to go back in time.

“Oh, good. You’re awake. C’mon, I’ll make you breakfast.” Doc’s hands pulled the covers off of Lightning, hauled her to her feet. “Bathroom’s that way, kitchen’s down there. Take more’n ten minutes and I’ll dunk you in a cold bath.”

Lightning blinked. “Yes, ma’am.” She shuffled to the bathroom.  _ Fuckfuckfuck _ . She splashed cold water on her face and watched the remnants of her mascara drip into her eye bags.  _ Fuckfuckfuck.  _ She put a little toothpaste on her finger and did her best to wash her mouth out.  _ Hair’s a fuckin mess.  _ She dragged her fingers through it, tried to make everything sexy and not pathetic. . . it’s a very fine line between them. She grimaced in the mirror.  _ Maybe Doc likes pathetic. _

Who was she kidding?

“Lightning?” 

“Coming! Coming, sorry.”

Doc’s kitchen was small but tidy, and looked nice bathed in the morning light. Doc turned around and smirked at Lightning and her heart twisted.  _ Wife,  _ some small part of her brain said.

She squished all that down.

Doc set down the breakfast she’d been preparing; a neat little pile of eggs on top of two golden slices of toast. “Come on, eat up, we got a lot of training to do if you’re gonna win the big one.”

The eggs were scrambled, but a little runny. The way Lightning liked them.  _ How did she know? _

Monty’s momma was always out the door early. She’d leave a little note in the kitchen for when Monty woke up. “Eggs in the fridge” or “No milk go to the store.” Monty had learned how to make eggs just the way she liked them, just a little runny.

One morning, her momma had a little extra time. Bleary-eyed, Monty trudged into the kitchen, tugging on her nightgown. Her momma twirled to greet her. “Mornin, Monty. I’m makin you some eggs. Be a good girl and grab some butter for the toast, would you?”

Monty had nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Okay, momma. Keep em runny.”

“That’s not good for you, baby, here, sit down—” the phone rang and her momma was out the door. “Sorry, baby, I’ll be back when I can, okay?”

“Okay.”

By the time she’d eaten the eggs, they were cold and rubbery. She never let her momma cook her eggs again.

“Lightning.” Doc was looking at her, her face unreadable.

“Oh—sorry—” Fuck. Lightning was crying. “I don’t know. . . you made em just the way I like. . .”

“The eggs?” Doc stared at her.

“Yeah. . .” Lightning choked back a sob. “Sorry I’m such a. . . sorry, I don’t know. . . It’s just, my momma, you know. . .”

Doc patted her on the shoulder. “Uh, no, you don’t have to be sorry. . .”

Lightning’s stomach twisted. “Fuck, Doc, I love you so much, can you just. . .” She pulled Doc to her and nestled her head into Doc’s chest. “I need you, okay?”

She felt Doc stiffen under her, then relax and pull her closer. “You don’t  _ love  _ me—”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Lightning burrowed deeper. “I  _ do.  _ I  _ do  _ love you, Doc. I love,” she hiccupped, “I love the way you look at things, with your eyebrows all scrunched up, I love the way your hands hold glasses, I love the way you smell, I love the way you take care of me. . .”

Doc cleared her throat. “Well, I. . .”

“I know you don’t love me back. I’m an idiot and young and stupid and an idiot but can you just hold me for a second?”

Doc chuckled softly. “You think I don’t. . . I noticed you the first time I saw you, kid. You light up a room. How could I not. . . listen,” she pulled Lightning back so that she could look into her eyes, and Lightning was surprised to see tears welling up. “You are so smart, and funny, and, yes, Lightning,  _ sexy,  _ and I always knew you were too good for me—”

“Too good!” Lightning gripped Doc’s sleeves. “I thought—”

“I know—well, I don’t. . . Look, baby, we’re both tired. You’re hungover. Why don’t you just head home for a while, come back tomorrow when we’ve both had time. . .”

“No.” Lightning’s grasp tightened. “I can’t leave right now, okay? I can’t. I’m too. . . Please, you said you’d take care of me.”

Doc sighed. “Lightning.”

“So take care of me.” Lightning might’ve still been a little drunk from last night. Or maybe Doc’s confession shook something out of her. She gently placed Doc’s hand on her inner thigh. “Please.”

Doc froze, and for a second Lightning wondered if she’d gone too far, but she couldn’t imagine going back now. She gave Doc her most pleading look, biting her lip, widening her eyes, pushing her eyebrows together just so. Finally, Doc sighed. “Fine. But I’m too old to do this in the kitchen. And you’re gonna have to ask properly.”

Doc scooped Lightning up, cradling her like a baby, and carried her into the bedroom, where she laid her down on the bed. Lightning looked up—in Doc’s eyes was such care, such admiration, such  _ lust _ —she whimpered. “Please, mommy, can you take care of me?”

Doc smiled. “Of course, babygirl.”

Doc’s hands were so  _ good.  _ One gently held Lightning’s cheek, thumbing away her tears. The other massaged Lightning’s thighs, her tits, gently explored her body until she was squirming. “Please, mommy,” she panted, “won’t you. . .”

Doc grinned. “Won’t I what?”

Lightning lifted her hips. “You know. . .”

Doc sat back, her wonderful hands going with her. “No, I don’t know.”

Lightning squirmed. “Please. . . put your fingers in me, mommy.”

Doc laughed. “Okay.” And then it was one hand gripping Lightning while the other gently slid into her, making her moan and arch her back. Doc’s eyes widened. “So wet for me.”

That wasn’t news to Lightning. “More.”

“Not yet.” Doc smiled as Lightning pouted. “Mommy knows what’s best.”

_ Fuck.  _ Lightning pushed down onto her fingers. “Okay.”

Doc took her sweet time, slowly adding fingers, slowly moving faster, slowly working her way deeper. Lightning’s tears became tears of frustration as she begged Doc for more, always more.

Doc pulled up Lightning’s shirt. She stopped for a second, staring at Lightning in a way she couldn’t interpret. “You’re beautiful.”

Lightning flushed as Doc leaned down and took her tits into her mouth, biting and licking and kissing.

“Oh  _ fuck,”  _ Lightning breathed, arching her back. Doc flicked her nipple with her tongue. “ _ Mommy,”  _ she whined, “ _ please. _ ”

Doc didn’t say anything but her hand moved faster, faster.

“Yesss. . .” Lightning moved against her. “Fuck, so good. . .”

In her dreams, it would always end here. She’d wake up dripping and grind against the sheets to get off. But now. . . Doc kept going. It wasn’t a dream. No, nothing would ever feel more real than this. She cried out as she came, squeezing her thighs around Doc’s arm, drooling into the pillow. Then she cried as Doc pulled her fingers out, as Doc gently touched her, as Doc’s tongue cleaned her up and made her come again, as Doc leaned forward and kissed her.

Was this their first kiss? That hardly seemed possible. Doc’s mouth was firm on hers, Doc’s tongue tasted like her, Doc’s lips were soft against her teeth.

Doc pulled back. “What’s wrong, baby? Still crying?”

That only made Lightning sob more. “I just—can’t—believe it.” She looked into Doc’s eyes. “I wanted this for so long.”

Doc’s eyes shined. “Me too.” She pulled Lightning against her. “Me too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha it finally happened! sorry if it's too cheesy for you, they're cheesy people.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more coming! Don't worry hehe


End file.
